


Mirage

by Maidenjedi



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Five Fics for Five Songs, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard can't stand a mess, and that is the whole problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

She laid the papers on the table, placing them so that they were perfectly centered between estranged husband and wife.

Leonard reflected briefly on how her precise habits had once been attractive, and how they'd grown to drive him to distraction. How the way she picked up his socks would put him in a snit for the whole day, and how her need to make sure forks did not touch spoons would keep him from sleeping at night.

This from the man who abhorred chaos. Turned out, it wasn't just that he wanted things his way. He wanted no one else to fix things, either.

So he moved the papers when she wasn't looking. And when she signed them, he jiggled the table just so.

Her sigh was enough to confirm how tired she was of him, and it strengthened his resolve that this was the right thing to do, even if she was getting practically everything except the clothes he stood up in.

Once the papers were signed, and they stood to go, each unsure about the etiquette of leaving one's former spouse for the last time in the lawyer's office. The awkward silence was hers to break.

"It won't always be perfect, you know."

"What won't?"

"Life. It will get messy." She leaned over, Leonard afraid she may try to kiss him in a grandmotherly way on the cheek or forehead. Instead she reached up and brushed his hair from his face.

"Don't be afraid of messy, Leonard."

Two weeks later, bitter and a proper martyr for his cause, Leonard McCoy signed up for Starfleet.


End file.
